The Twin Pups and the Friends
This story is by Angelinatheballerinapup and I got permission to use the characters which aren't mine and I also got permission to use the Stray Pup Sanctuary Please no one edited this with out my perversion. Only Admins are allowed to edited this with out my permission. Characters Bandit Smoky The Herb Twins Abbatha Golden Retrievers Siblings Chase Ruskin Angelina: (minor) Shira Summary's The Herb twins place got ruined and they owners died they rushed out of there to avoid getting caught by the dog catchers. They boarded a ship that took them to Adventure Bay and that's where they meet Abbatha. After awhile Smoky saw them and took them to them to the Stray Pup Scanty tho when they get they Parsley run away it up to the Paw Patrol and Bandit to save her. Will there do it? Story This story first takes place in a town called Walrus Cove in a yellow house. Man: "cooking some bacon" Who wants some bacon? *Parsley and Oregano come running. : I do I do!!! Oregano: I do I do!!! Man: You two know better? What do you say? Parsley: May I please have some bacon?? Oregano: May I please have some bacon to?? Man: Yes you may. "give the two pups some" Parsley: "eats it" Yum thanks! Oregano: "eats it" Yum thanks! Woman: Is your Daddy feeding your bacon again. Was that tasty? Oregano: Yes it was delicious! Parsley: Yes it was! Women: "giggles" I'm going to go to read in my bedroom okay hon. Man: Okay hon. *Women goes to her bedroom while the Man goes to the den and the pups were playing together. Son: I really wanna be a chief like my father. "so he grabs some ingredients and put it on the stove" I will try to make some Eggs Benedict. "tries to do it" *In no time flat there was smoke forming in the house and that started a fire. Son: Mom, Dad Fire! Mom: "herd" Uh oh... Everyone out! *"Parsley and Oregano herd and ran outside" Parsley: Brother..where are they... Oregano: Don't know...sis Parsley: I'm..scared. Oregano: Me to.. *The firefighters came in they fire truck and tried to put the fire out. Fireman 1: This fire is to big. Firemen 2: I know... tho we got to try. Fireman: 3: Lets keep spraying guys. Someone check if they is someone in there. Fireman: 4: I do it! "runs inside with his gear on" Oregano: Where....are they.. Parsley: Don't know... *The firefighters tired they best to put it out . It took 3 hours or more to put it out. Fireman 4: "comming out of the destroyed house looking sad." Guys ..no one...survived that fire.. Fireman 3: Oh..dear. I guess we have to call someone to pick up the two pups. Parsley: We....lost..everything... "crying" Oregano: "trying not to cry" We got to get out of here before they take us to the pound sis! Parsley: You...sure.. Oregano: Come on! *With that the two pups rushed off they found a boat and got on the boat" But they didn't know it was going to Adventure Bay. Parsley: The boat...stooped I wonder where we are.. Oregano: Don't know tho lets go exploring! Parsley: Okay! Parsley: "Gets of the boat" Whoa...this place is so cool! Oregano: "gets of the boat" This place is cool! *Sunddley the two dogs caught got in a net Dogcatcher: I got you two pups and are coming with me to the pound! Parsley: "whimpers" Oregano: "whimpers" Dogcatcher: "throws them in the truck and drives off" *The pups and the dog catcher arrives at the pound the dogcatcher was about to throw them in the pound tho a certain pup saw them beaning captured. Abbatha: I need to help them.."she thought to her self" " "Runs after the dogcatcher growling at him" Dogcatcher: Move..out of the way..stray and I be back for u. *Abbatha: with that she jumps up and bites the men on the arm that forces him to drop the pups" "Rushes catches the pups on her back and ran away. Parsley: You...saved us..thanks..a lot Oregano: Yes..thanks... Abbatha: Don't mention it. My name is Abbatha. Parsley: My name is Parsley. Oregano: And I am Oregano. Abbatha: Why were you out like that you got to be careful of dog catchers! Parsley: We...are still kind..of.. Oregano: Our..owners...died..in a house fire..today.." Abbatha: "gasp" I am..so sorry. I have been on the streets for awhile...so I know my place around here I make sure you two be safe. "cuddles against them" Oregano: Thanks Abbatha. Parsley: Yes thanks. Tho one question where is here? Abbatha: Oh we are in Adventure Bay. Parsley and Oregano: "looks shocked" ADVENTURE BAY?! Abbatha: I am guessing you aren't from here are you. Oregano: Uh..no. We are actually from Walrus Cove on the other said of the bay. Parsley: It's true Abbatha: Gosh that's far. It's almost dinner time lets me go see if i can get some food for us. You to pups stay here I don't want to rescue you again. "runs off to find something to eat" Parsley: So..now what. Oregano: I wanna explore sis! "waging his tail" Parsley: No...Oregano Abbatha said stay here. Oregano: Come on how bad can it be. I saw a nice restaurant down the street we are so cute who can't resist us?. "Does the puppy dog face" Parsley: We both said no...can you expect that. Oregano: Fine..I'm going on my own. "runs off the the restaurant" Parsley: Wait! To...late. Abbatha won't be happy. Abbatha: I am back. I can't..seem to find any food so "drops the deer down" I hunted a deer. "see's a pup missing" Wait..where did the other pup go? Parsley: I tried to stop him..he doesn't listen to me. He went to a restaurant down the street to try to beg for food. Abbatha: I told...you two to stay here... Parsley: I did..tho my brother is bit of a daredevil he likes to take do things his own way. Abbatha: I guess...I got to safe him..."runs off to find Oregano. * Meanwhile with at the lookout. Ruskin: I hope...they are nice. Chase: Ruskin Zandig is one of my best buds. She is so nice and so is her brother. Angelina: I can not wait to meet them. Chase: Relax Ruskin I would never put you in danger. Smoky: I herd a lot about them from Chase they are awesome at what they do. I can't wait to meet them. * Then a white van with a sign with kids playing with each other on the side of it. Chase: They here. Zandig: "comes out of the van" Hey again Chase "gives him a friendly hug". I hope it was okay i bought some extra dogs here. My owner is going out for a bit and they didn't want to stay at home alone. Chase: Its fine. So where are the extra dogs. Jessie: "comes out" Hi there. Rumor: Hi there. Zandig: Chase and all. Meet my older sisters. "points to Jessie" Jessie and "points to Rumor" Rumor. "giggles" Jackson is probably hiding again. Smoky: Nice to meet your all of you. I am Smoky Rocky's brother. I am sorry for rushing off tho I got to patrol the streets. Zandig: Wait before you go meet Jackson. Jackson: "hiding" "jumps out" He I am! Zandig: " "Giggles" Really Jackson. Smoky: "Giggles" Nice to meet you Jackson. Its time for me to go. Again I am sorry for rushing of so fast. Jessie: Its alright we get it you got to keep the town safe. Chase: Be safe Smoky and you know if you need anything I be there as fast as I can. Thanks for doing this patrol of the town on your own. Smoky: "smiles" Its no problem Chase. Right now Ruskin will need you more then I will. Ruskin: "Scared" Chase: Ruskin its alright you know. Angelina: Its nice to meet you! * Smoky goes of to patrol the streets of the town * Meanwhile with Abbatha and the twins. Abbatha: Really..Oregano! I told...you to stay here! Oregano: I know I know. Tho look like what i got. "shows a small bag of food" Abbatha: Hmm...not half bad for a pup. Don't do it again with out me benign there.."growling" Oregano: Okay...Sorry! Parsley: Uh..hate to ruin you guys moment tho...I just saw a police car. Abbatha: Yikes, We better get out of here. * Meanwhile with Smoky. Smoky: Wait..did I just see dogs with a dead dear? I better check this out. "parks his police car on the side of the road gets out of his car" Hi There. It looks like you are did some illegal hunting. Abbatha: To...late.. Oregano: Where...in trouble now... Abbatha: I can explain officer... Parsley: Just..please don't sent us...to the pound.. Smoky: Why would I do that? Parsley: We..got..no other place to go..sir Abbatha: What he means is...we are..well..stray's.. tho..i dealt you know what it feels like.. Smoky: "gasp" My name is Smoky and actually I do know how tough it is to be a stray. I was a stray to before I found my brother Rocky. Oregano: Well...my and my sis..used to not be strays..our owners died..in a house fire. Smoky: Wow..that's bad. I am so sorry that happened. And..I think I can help you out on a place to live for a bit. Abbatha: For real?! Oregano: All three of us?! Parsley: We get food and water? Abbatha: Wait where are our manners our bad. My name is Abbatha. Oregano: My name is Oregano. Parsley: And my name is Parsley. Smoky: Nice and yes. You see my friend Bandit runs a Stray Pup Sanctuary in Foggy Bottom. Me and some of my friends can take you there if you want. Abbatha: Yes please! I been on the streets to long! Parsley: Yes! please and thanks! Oregano: Yea thanks! Smoky: "giggles" Its fine. "calls Chase" *Meanwhile at the Lookout. Jackson: "tagged Ruskin" your it! Ruskin: Aw man! "turns around and goes for Jackson and Angelina. Chase: They having fun. Zandig: They are having fun and the treatment will start slowly for both Angelina and Ruskin soon. So both for they past right? Chase: Yes you are right. "gets a call" excuse me ladies. Smoky is calling me. Jessie: Like my sis says when you got to work you got to work. Chase: "leaves and answers" Yes, Smoky? * On the tag. Smoky: Chase I got three stray's here with me. I am about to take them to Bandit at the Stray Pup Sanctuary tho I don't have enough room in my car for all of them and its getting late. Chase: I love to help. I be right there! Let me just tell Ryder we be staying at the Stray Pup Sanctuary for the night. * On the tag, Smoky: Thanks Chase! See you soon bud! And mind telling Rocky? So he won't be worried for me. Chase: "Giggles" Of course not. Chase is on the Case! See u soon. "hangs up" Sorry pups I got to go. * Chase goes and tells Ryder and Smoky where they heading and gets in his car and drives to Smoky Chase: "gets out of his car and going to Smoky" Hey Smoky. Smoky: Hey Chase. There are the three stray's I was talking about. Abbatha: Hello there. My name is Abbatha. Parsley: I am Parsley and this is my twin. Oregano: My name name is Oregano. Chase: Nice to meet all of you. We better get going. Smoky: Yes, your right Chase. It's going to be dark soon. I take the two twins pups cause my car is a tad smaller then your's Chase. Chase: Okay and I take Abbatha. Abbatha: Yay! "hops in Chase's truck" Uh...my the way sorry I killed a ..deer... Parsley: "hops in Smoky's truck" Oregano:"hops in Smoky's truck as well" Chase: Its alright we are usually are easy with stray's cause they need food. Smoky: Yea. We get stray's life is hard and need to survive like I said I was also a stray. So I get it. * With that Chase and Smoky went off towards Foggy Bottom" " * They arrive at the The Stray Pup Sanctuary. Smoky; Thanks for comming with me Chase. I would of walked with them for the little pups probably would not been able to walk all the way here. "see's the two pups in his truck sleeping" Parsley: ZZZZ Oregano: ZZZ Chase: It was no problem bud. Aww they so cute sleeping. Abbatha: They are aren't there. Smoky: We better wake them up. Abbatha: That's easy and okay. Wake up you two we are here. Parsley: "wakes up" We are here? hehe Oregano: :Wakes up" Yay! Smoky: "giggles" I go get Bandit. I be right back. "goes behind the dumpster" Bandit where are you? Bandit: "herd Smoky's voice" Is that Smoky!! "Runs to him" Hey Bud! What are u doing here so late? It's nearly bedtime. Smoky: Yes, I know its nearly bed time. Tho when I was Paroling the streets of Adventure Bay I found 3 dogs and a dead dear. I thought there were illegal hunting tho...I found out... Bandit: "giggles" Let me guess you found three stray's trying to survive on they own. If that is right lets not stand here lets get them settled in. Smoky: Yes you are and okay! * With that both rush back to where Chase and the others were. Smoky: I am back. Abbatha, Parsley and Oregano meet Bandit. Bandit: Hey pups. Welcome the to the Stray Pup Sanctuary. Chase: Hi there Bandit. I am just here cause Smoky couldn't take all the pups on his own. Bandit: Hey there Chase. Parsley: "Hiya Bandit!! "trying to sound happy" Oregano: Hey Bandit and...sis you know somethings bothering you. We are twins you know. Abbatha: Hey Bandit. And are you okay Parsley? Bandit: There's no need to be scared. There are ... Parsley: I just.."Starts to cry" c.c.c.an't...take it..."runs off into the dark" Bandit: Uh? What was that about? Did I say something? Oregano: "Crying...sis.."' She's...just..missing...our family..were not used to be on our own... Abbatha: "hugs Oregano" We will find her. Bandit there owners died just yesterday in a fire.. Bandit: Oh...my. Don't worry Oregano we will find her. Smoky: Yup. Me and Chase are used to this. Ready Chase? Chase: Chase is on the Case! Smoky: This Cop-pup is not runner up! Bandit: Let me come me with you. We need to find her fast! Smoky: You sure? Cause what about The Stray Sup Sanctuary? Bandit: The others can handle it for a bit. Its just bedtime so its not that tricky. Come on we are wasting time. Chase: He is right. Lets go! Oregano: "crying" Sis... and..why..did...this have to happen..and..why.. Abbatha: They will find her. I would go to tho I kinda have to stay here. Tho if you do you know where to find me. Bandit: "smiles at Oregano" We will find Parsley and she be back before you know it. I promise and I always keep my promise. Oregano: Okay... Smoky: Lets go and he's right he always does. Chase: Wait we never get her in time its almost complete dark. I need my other gear and we need Shria and Ruskin! Smoky: Good thinking! Bandit: I know herd about Shira tho..uh who's Ruskin? Chase: "Calls shira" (Meanwhile at the lookout a minute before this happened Skye and Shira were playing Pup Boggie) Skye: I'm going to beat u sis! "dances" Shira: Oh no you aren't! "dances" "tag goes off" You are sooo lucky sis. "gets off the mat" Answers" Hello Shira here. (through Shira's pup tag) Chase: Shira its me we need help and fast we kinda need you,Ruskin fast! A little stray pup is lost in foggy bottom and its almost bed time! Shira: Oh no! I get my sis to come two she can fly from the air! Chase: Okay please hurry! Shira: There's no mystery I can't solve! "runs to get her gear and comes back" sis were needed there is a little pup lost in Foggy Bottom! Skye: Oh no! poor pup! "runs to get her gear" This pup's gotta fly! "filps" (They both run outside to where Zandig was) Zandig: Jackson is doing great with Ruskin and Angelina. Shira: "Runs" Sorry to interrupt your session Zandig tho Ruskin is needed. Zandig: Oh my of course. Jessie and Rumor: Like Our sis always says when duty calls u got to go. Zandig: "Giggles" yep. "calls Ruskin over" Ruskin: Yes? "See's Shira and Skye in there uniforms" Oh uh we got a case? Shira: Yes and its urgent. Skye: A little pup is lost in foggy bottom! "(all except Skye and Shira: "gasp" Oh no! Jackson: I wanna help! I wanna help Ruskin: Sorry Jackson you aren't trained for this kind of stuff. Skye: Yes, he's right. Zandig: Actually we are trained in Search and Rescue. Ruskin: Oh alright lets go them! (everyone got in there vehicles tho Zandig and Jackson got in Ruskin's van and the rush off the Foggy Bottom) (Meanwhile in Foggy Bottom Abbatha is trying to calm down Oregano) Abbatha: We find your sis Oregano. Oregano: "still crying" What..about..if..we..don't.. Abbatha: You got to stay positive. We will. Bandit: Yes sir. Abbatha is right Oregano. I know it must be hard to be apart from your sister. Smoky: "hears Skye's helicopter" Helps arrived! Chase: Yea! (There all pile out and go in front of Chase in a line. Like there do at he lookout) Jackson: Ready for helping!!"giggles" Names Jackson (A few min later after everyone introduces them self's) Bandit: Nice to meet all of you. Sorry it had to be like this tho. Skye: It's fine were always ready to lend a paw. Jackson: What should we do first? Shira: Ready Ruskin? Ruskin: "behind his brother Chase" Uh..uh..uh Chase: "nudges him" Come on out. Ruskin: "Comes out" Y.e.es. W.hat.. Zandig: "Smiles" Ruskin its okay. Jackson can you get the stress toy for Ruskin please. Jackson: Yes sis! "barks stress ball" "a stress ball flys of his pup pack out to Ruskin" Ruskin: "squishes it" Thanks. Zandig: Its what we do and your welcome. Ruskin: Sorry..I get shy easily ..Zandig and Jackson are helping me. Bandit: That's is fine. Jackson: I'm going to go over to Oregano to try to calm him down. Zandig: "smiles" Okay go ahead. We will figure out what to do and call u when its time. (While the pups talk Jackson goes over to Oregano ) Jackson: Alright. "goes to Oregano" Hi there. Oregano: "crying" h.hi.. thanks..for coming. Jackson: Oregano its going to be fine look how many pups are here to look for your sis. "barks" Stress ball" "barks tissue box" "both of them pop out" "he gives both to them to Oregano" Oregano: I..know.."blows his nose" thanks.."squishes the ball" woah..that really helped..thanks. Jackson: "smiles" It's what I'm for. (Meanwhile the pups were starting there plan Skye took off in the Skye. Ruskin and Shira were asking Abbatha where she likes to go) Ruskin: Do u know what she like to do or know what she be looking for? Shira: Great Job Ruskin keep up. Abbatha: She likes the park and she has a lot of energy so I'm guessing she's heading looking for a park. Bandit and Smoky: The Foggy Bottom Park! Lets move! Shira: Right! Lead the Way! Smoky: Hop in my car Bandit its faster! Bandit: Alright! "Does so" (Meanwhile with Parsley in the park) Parsley "crying" Why...did this have to happen...I..i..want..my..owners..back..I'm..lost.....in a town..I don't..know.."hears am Helicopter" Wait..what's that. "looks up" Hey! its an helicopter! I'm..down here!! Skye: "see's her and lands" "Calls everyone" I found her guys. She's at the park. All: "Cheering and rush over to the park" Oregano: "runs to his sister" "Crying" Hugging her" Sis..I was worried sick..about you Abbatha: We all were. Zandig: "nods at Jackson" Jackson: Hey there names Jackson and I know your names is Parsley. Parsley you know u and your bro are going to be okay. I know your probably miss your home. Look at how many pups came together most of us including my self came from Adventure Bay. "barks stress ball" "one bops out" "gives it to her" Parsley:"looks at all the pups" Woah...! You..all..cared..even if I didn't..know who I was? Ruskin: "goes to Parsley" Yes, a lot of us here..well most of us all had hard past.."'whimpers" tho for me Zandig and Jackson r helping. me. Zandig: Yes, me and Jackson's are therapy dogs in Adventure Bay. And we can help you guys we don't mind. Parsley: Cool..! "squishy it" Thanks to all for finding me. Bandit: You are very welcome. Lets get you guys get settled in. Smoky: "yawns" Its time for us to go bak. Abbatha: Thanks your sooo much for helping us find Parsley. Shira and Skye: Like our leader always says whenever you are in trouble just yelp for help! Smoky: I was going to say that and u said that at the same time. Skye: "giggles" Yes we did. (The paw Patrol leaves after dropping Abbatha,Bandit,Parsley and Oregano off first ) Bandit: Welcome to your temporary home. I hope u guys enjoy it here. Abbatha: "Giggles" They asleep Bandit. Parsley: ZZZ Oregano: Zzz Bandit: Oh okay. Night Abbatha call me or any pup in the sanctuary if u need anything. Abbtha: Thanks Bandit "smiles" Goodnight. (The scene fades away) Next morning Parlsey and Oregano: "wake up and were exploring". this is a neat place! Bandit:"comes over" heh glad you like it. You pups have fun now. Abatha: thanks so much for taking us in. If i knew about this i would of came sooner. Bandit: ""giggles" It's why i wanted to make it for strays like u pups. And you are very welcome. (just then smoky came into the sanctuary) Smoky: Just wanted to check on the pups real quick. Bandit: Hey smoky! All pups are doing great they love it here. Smoky: thanks for everything last night bandit. Bandit: No trouble at all! Abatha: hey Smoky! Thanks for helping me and the pups! Smoky: he he welcome! Whenever your in trouble just yelp for help! Abatha: he he i will! Smoky: I got nothing to do for bit i hang out for awhile. Bandit: Alright then. (everyone goes off to play or do there own thing) (the last scene was everyone having fun with each other) The paw patrol ending song comes on Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Adventure Category:Stories by Angelinatheballerinapup